AN-94
The AN-94 (Russian: "Автомат Никонова 1994" Avtomat Nikonova 1994; English: Automatic Nikonov model 1994), also known as the Abakan or 6P33, is an advanced Russian assault rifle designed by Gennadiy Nikonov from 1980-1994. The AN-94 Abakan fires the 5.45x39mm round which is a lighter and more accurate than the powerful 7.62x39mm round. It uses a few features of the AK-74, such as the 30 round magazine and the pistol grip, but is otherwise a completely new gun. It has a special 2 round burst setting, utilizing a system known to Russians as "blowback shifted pulse", that negates the recoil until after the second round has fired, so that accuracy isn't compromised. Battlefield: Bad Company The AN-94 is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The AN94 can be found on the mission Crossing Over as a collectable. At the very beginning, at Russo-Serdaristani border, it is in one of the houses. It can also be found off of dead Serdaristani soldiers during Air Force One. Multiplayer The AN94 is issued to the Assault kit. The AN-94 is unlocked by either buying the Gold Edition of Battlefield: Bad Company or by reaching the highest rank (Rank 25, General of the Army). It has a 50 round magazine and 150 rounds in reserve, and an attached GP-30. It is fully automatic and has the second highest rate of fire of the assault rifles, second to the F2000, which is balanced by lower damage. It takes around 12-15 shots to kill an enemy. It is a generally poor choice for long range, as its high rate of fire can easily cause a player to overshoot, and its awkward iron sights can be difficult to use, especially with the gun's muzzle flash. However, it's a great choice for close quarters, where a spray and pray tactic can be quite effective. Gallery BFBC AN94 Weapon.png|Weapon model BFBC_AN94.jpg|The AN94 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Valley Run. BFBC_AN94_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The AN94's iron sights. BFBC_AN-94.jpg|The AN94's GP-30 being fired in the multiplayer map Valley Run. AN-94_Reloading.jpg|The AN94 being reloaded in the multiplayer map Oasis. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The AN-94 is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The AN-94 is very common in the early parts of the campaign, and comes with a Red Dot Sight, but they can also be found with a 4X Rifle Scope as seen in the level Zero Dark Thirty, where it is held by a Russian soldier rappelling from a transport helicopter before the part where Marlowe is hit by a flashbang. Multiplayer The AN-94 Abakan requires 28000 points for the Assault class to unlock. In-game, the AN-94 fires in a two-round burst. Despite this, it is possible to fire the weapon almost as though it were fully automatic. If the player fires as fast as the game allows, it fires at an average rate of 600 RPM, around that of the UMP-45. Due to the accuracy that comes from its two round burst, the AN-94 is often used for counter-sniping and ranged combat, much like the M16A2. However, these weapons are not ideal for such long ranges because the high vertical recoil given off by the first shot and the relatively long time for the gun to reset will often let the sniper escape after having being hit by one or two bullets. The AN-94 is commonly used in conjunction with Magnum Ammo as the increased damage output provides a more noticeable and arguably more beneficial improvement at all ranges when compared to Marksman Training. This weapon has clearly defined iron sights, much like the G3. However, the AN-94's sights obstruct a considerable portion of the screen surrounding the target. The iron sights may be satisfactory but they can reduce the player's awareness at most ranges, a 4X Rifle Scope is a good complement to the weapon's accuracy at medium range while the Red Dot Sight will help improve the player's awareness in close range engagements often experienced in Squad Deathmatch. Like the M60, the AN-94 was originally much more powerful than it became through patches. Its close range damage was about 20, making it more powerful than most other assault rifles. However, its damage was reduced to 16.7, that of the AUG, XM8 and M416. This gave the assault rifle the lowest damage per second due to its slow rate of fire; coupled with the longest reload and second highest recoil, the popularity of the AN-94 quickly diminished due to the patches. It can still be used very effectively in medium to long range situations, even its alleged weakness at close quarters can be easily overcome by quickly firing from the hip. Gallery AN94StatsBC2.png|The AN-94's in-game stats evaluation BC2 AN-94.png|The AN-94 Abakan at Arica Harbor in Conquest. BC2 AN-94 IS.png|The AN-94 Abakan's iron sights. BC2 AN-94 Custom Made Render.png|'AN-94 Abakan'. AN-94 Red Dot Sight BFBC2.png|AN-94 with Red Dot Sigh. BFBC2 ACOG AN-94.png|AN-94 with 4X Rifle Scope. Bfbc2game-20100407-0041326.jpg|The AN-94 Abakan with a Red Dot Sight at Laguna Presa in Squad Deathmatch. M16A2AN94Stats.png|Comparison between M16A2 & AN-94 Battlefield Play4Free The AN-94 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free for the Assault kit. Even though its rate of fire is lower than other assault rifles, it is unique in that it fires two shots at the same time per click, unlike the M16A2 that fires each bullet in succession after a single mouse click. This gives the AN-94 the illusion of a very high fire rate. Combined with its high damage (assuming both of the bullets fired per shot connect with their target) and easily controllable recoil when fired at a moderate pace, it is a very powerful weapon and only suffers at close range due to its "decreased" fire rate. It is more suited to medium to long range engagements, and users should try to stay away from close-quarters battles. Gallery BFP4F AN94 Picture.png|The AN-94 as it appears in-game BFP4F AN94 IS.png|AN-94's iron sight view BFP4F AN94 Reaload.png|Reloading the AN-94 BFP4F AN94 Running.png|Running with the AN-94 BFP4F AN94 FrontView.png|Soldier with an AN-94 BFP4F AN-94 Poster.png|Promotional poster from the official website BFP4F AN94 Poster.png|Another promotional poster from the official website http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=57567&pid=561101#pid561101 BFPP4F AN-94 Render.png|More detailed look of the AN-94 in Play4Free 4567.png|2D render of the AN-94. P4FAN94Model.png|2D Model of the AN-94. Range Situations BFP4F AN-94 CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the AN-94 to do its maximum damage at 15m. BFP4F AN-94 LR.png|The closest an enemy can be for the AN-94 to do its minimum damage at 50m. Battlefield 3 The AN-94 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The AN-94 is only found amongst the VDV troops during Rock and a Hard Place, equipped with various sights (Kobra/PK-A/PKS-07/PSO-1) and other attachments (Foregrip,Heavy Barrels, Bipods, and Tactical lights). Multiplayer The AN-94 is an all-faction weapon unlocked for the Assault kit once the player has reached 166,000 Assault score. It features burst and full-auto firemodes; however, unlike the other weapons with the same feature, the AN-94 is set by default to burst mode, and fires a two-round burst as opposed to the more common three-round-burst. The AN-94 is unique in that its burst fire mode is two times faster than its fully-automatic firemode: whereas the automatic firemode fires at a cyclic rate of 600 rounds per minute, the two round burst fires at a cyclic rate of 1,200 rounds per minute. However, achieving this rate of fire in a sustained fire is very hard, and for all but the most experienced players very inaccurate. But it can be devastating as the AN-94 is capable of out-shooting any other assault rifle, faster than even the FAMAS. The AN-94 can lose in close quarters combat to other high fire rate weapons due to its low automatic fire rate, unless two-round burst mode is used. The AN-94 also has the third highest vertical recoil of the assault-kit weapons, just after the FAMAS and G3A3. Though its recoil is considerably high, its first shot recoil is not. On fully automatic, the second shot can still hit a target at a medium range. On two round burst, the first shot multiplier is zero, meaning that there is no recoil at all between the first and second shots. This results in extremely precise bursts, allowing for both of the shots to land very close to one another. Only the spread affects the rifle. This tight bullet grouping allows for effective engagement of very long range targets on the burst setting. Due to the behavior of the burst-fire mechanism, horizontal recoil is practically a non-existent issue, and as such, the Foregrip does little to help (if not directly damage) the AN-94's performance, as it detracts from the rifle's key strength, which is the extreme accuracy of the 2-round burst fire. The bipod can also be used on the AN-94, to significantly reduce felt recoil, which helps at longer distances to increase the firing pace of 2-round bursts, and increase damage potential. Gallery BF3 AN-94.jpg|The AN-94 BF3 AN-94 Iron Sight.jpg|AN-94's Iron sights BF3 AN-94 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the AN-94 BF3 AN-94 Reload.jpg|Reloading the AN-94. AN-94 Render.png|AN-94. AN-94 Iron Sights BF3.png|Iron sight. BF3 AN-94 Third Person.PNG|AN-94 in third-person view. 800px-BF3-AN94-1.jpg|The AN-94 in the singleplayer level Rock And A Hard Place. Battlefield 4 Only available in multiplayer, the AN-94 is an assault rifle set to be introduced in the Weapons Crate Pack for Battlefield 4 in Spring 2015. It was added along with the other weapons included in the pack to the Community Test Environment on March 30, 2015 for Alpha testing. Like its Battlefield 3 counterpart, the AN-94 features a unique two-round burst firemode that substantially increases the weapon's accuracy and rate of fire. However, instead of the previous 1200 rounds per minute in burst mode, the AN-94 now fires 1800 rounds per minute in burst mode, three times faster than its automatic rate of fire of 600 and much faster than the FAMAS' rate of fire. This gives it an extremely high probability of both shots hitting the same target. While it is not as effective in full-auto fire as other weapons, due to its low rate of fire, the AN-94's higher fire rate and low first-shot recoil in burst mode allows it to potentially outgun most other weapons at medium range, due to its high precision. Gallery Pre-Release CTE AN94-1.png|Alpha model, notice the lack of texures CTE AN94-2.png|Iron sights Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *The AN-94 is the only two round burst weapon. *The AN-94's firing sound is actually two shots in one audio file, as a result, if canceling the second shot by performing a melee attack, the second shot will still ring out, and if there is only one bullet left in the magazine, firing will also play back the sound of two shots. * The AN-94's model is mirrored. Battlefield Play4Free *On the left side of the gun, the player can see the caliber, 5.45x39mm, and manufacturer's symbol. Battlefield 3 *The AN-94 is the one of only two weapons that is capable of firing in two-round burst, the other being M5K, and one of the six weapons in the game that can fire with such mode. The other four being the AEK-971, G36C, UMP-45, and MG36. Additionally, it is the only weapon capable of firing full-auto that is set to burst fire by default. *The proficiency dog tag shows a AN-94 equiped with the underslung GP-30 grenade launcher. * The AN-94 shares its reload animation with the AEK-971. *When equipping the underslung GP-30 and repetitively switching from primary to underslung, this action will trigger the "No Gun" glitch, where you can't see anything from your body, but just shoot from the hip. Battlefield 4 *Compared to previous iteration of the AN-94, Battlefield 4 variant has the correct canted magazine (magazine is slightly shifted to the right of the guns center mass). *The AEK-971 reload from BF3 is retained in Battlefield 4 for the AN-94 despite the AEK-971 having an updated reload in Battlefield 4. Videos File:AN-94 Gameplay and Review (Bad Company 2)|A gameplay and review video for the AN-94 assault rifle in Bad Company 2 File:AN-94 Abakan|Gameplay with the AN-94 Abakan in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Valparaiso and Arica Harbor in Rush mode File:Battlefield 3 Review AN-94 and Attachments (BURST FIRE TESTED)|AN-94 with all attachment combinations File:Battlefield_3_AN-94_is_Amazing?_Weapon_Review|AN-94 Weapon Review in Battlefield 3 File:Battlefield 3 - AN-94 Sound|Firing signature from the AN-94 in Battlefield 3. File:Battlefield Bad Company 2 - AN-94 Abakan Sound|Firing signature from the AN-94 Abakan in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 File:AN94 1200ROF|AN-94's 1200 RPM mode (2-round burst). External links *AN-94 on Wikipedia *AN-94 on Modern Firearms de:AN-94 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4